Sus ojos color mar
by EmilyRIR
Summary: kagome entra a una compañía para ser la nueva asistente del jefe lo demás depende de estos dos hermosos personajes que se aman desde que vieron por primera vez sus ojos
1. PROLOGO

**_capitulo 1 _**

**_sus ojos color oro _**

El viento mueve mis cabellos mientras que la lluvia cae sobre mí, es un día tan triste y refleja mi alma afligida.

Una llamada telefónica y mi mundo casi se cae en pedazos.

Caigo de rodillas en el pavimento y mi corazón late lento mientras pasa el tiempo. Algunas personas me ven sorprendidas y con razón debo estar hecho un desastre en plena avenida de Tokio, pero no me importa lo que la gente piense de mí, porque estoy de mal en peor, escucho unos pasos acercarse a mí, no levanto la vista no me interesa ver a nadie en este momento, escucho como suspira y me tapa con su sombrilla

Si tenía las fuerzas para verlo y darle una sonrisa de agradecimiento lo haría, pero no puedo, mi alma y mi corazón lloriquean tristes en mi interior y nuestro solo demuestra lo mal que me encuentro en estos momentos

Me hice llorar sin poder aguantarlo más ..., no me importa que me queden viendo mal o crean que estoy loca, grito sin importarme que le moleste a esa persona que me cubre de la lluvia mientras lloro y grito mi peligro

El motivo es complicado ...

Mi familia tuvo un accidente automovilístico y están en una situación crítica ..., según el doctor nadie va a sobrevivir ...

Aquello significaba nunca más ver a mi madre de nuevo, a mi padre ya mi hermano. Comienzo a desesperarme ...

A mis 17 años estoy teniendo un ataque de pánico y creo que nadie lo va a poder detener ...

O eso creía, el extraño se acuclilló a mi altura y me abrazo.

Su aroma entro rápidamente en mis fosas nasales.

su aroma era único, olía a invierno, una menta, un pino, agua fresca y helada, aquel aroma me trasportaba directamente al invierno

Me abrazo más a aquella persona, como si mi vida dependiera de ello, no me importaba si lo molestaba o si se tenía incomodo, solo tenía el consuelo de una persona

Después de media hora estaba más calmada que antes y aquello lo noto el hombre, me separó suavemente de su abrazo y al hacerlo pude visualizar una gran mancha de lágrimas en su camisa, cosa que me avergonzó muchísimo, al ver la vergüenza de mis mejillas tomo la iniciativa de levantarnos del suelo pavimentado.

Al hacerlo lo vi por primera vez, lo primero que me sorprendió fueron sus ojos, tan brillantes como una llama de fuego, pero a la vez tan fríos como un témpano de hielo ..., su color era único como el oro y entre esos ojos tan misteriosos, en su frente se alzaba una luna menguante con un color único, y aunque pareciera extraño sus ojos fríos lograron calentar un poco mi alma afligida

Después de ver un tiempo sus ojos hipnotizantes, el pensamiento irse…, sin decirme su nombre y dejándome una gran interrogativa en mi corazón

Después de un tiempo desperté de su hechizo, y yo giré en su búsqueda sin poder encontrar el primer hombre que llamó mi atención en medio de la lluvia

Apenada caminé en silencio y con la cabeza gacha hasta el hospital donde se encuentra mi familia.

Aquel recuerdo fue mucho tiempo, antes de conocer al hombre que hizo mi vida pedazos

_**espero que les guste esta nueva idea loca de mi cabeza, no se si la historia va a ser larga o corta pero les aseguro que no es un one-shot **_

_**dejen sus comentarios si les gustaría que siga con la idea o si no les gusta la idea -¡TODO VALE! - no me ofendo, aprecio mucho los comentarios que me dejan en las otras historias **_

_**pst: es un sesshome o sessxkag como quieras llamarlo **_

_**un besooooo **_

_**EmilyRIR**_


	2. capitulo 1

Rebusco entre las montañas y montañas de objetos esparcidos por el suelo de mi dormitorio. Si llego tarde será el fin y no me darán el trabajo, no debo llegar tarde ¡

\- ¡sango! -grito desesperada ¿Dónde rayos está? Salgo corriendo de la habitación y yo incluido sobre la barandilla de las escaleras- ¡sango!

Oigo un sonido familiar y algunos suspiros, la veo al final de las escaleras. Me mira con una expresión de cansancio. Es un mohín que me acostumbró a ver últimamente

\- ¡las llaves! ¿Has visto las llaves del auto? -pregunto a toda velocidad

-están en la mesita de café donde las dejaste la noche anterior-pone los ojos en blanco y se encamina a la salida de la casa

Cruzo el descansoillo como una flecha y encuentro las llaves de mi coche bajo una pila de revistas sobre el corazón

-otra vez jugando al escondite ... -murmuro para mí misma. Cojo mi cinturón marrón tostado, los tacones y mi curriculum

Bajo las escaleras y encuentro a Sango esperando para irnos de una vez por todas

Al llegar donde ella me mira con una mirada desaprobatoria

-tienes que ordenar tu habitación Kagome, es un maldito desastre-protesta

Si, mi organización personal es chocante, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que soy muy ordenada para mi trabajo y mi paso casi toda una vida organizando la vida de otras personas. Recojo el teléfono de la robusta mesa de madera y método el dedo en la Nutella mañanera de mi amiga

-no puedo ser buena en todo.

\- ¡fuera de aquí! -aparta mi mano con una pequeña cuchara- además creo que podríamos estar yendo si no quiero perder mi trabajo y tu no podrás conseguir el tuyo

Asiento en aprobación, tiene toda la razón, según algunas personas con las que había llegado tarde a esa entrevista de trabajo sería un rollo, ya que si no llegas a la hora acordada no te daban el trabajo

-está bien, está bien, vamos rápido antes de que te desidan- meto el cinturón por las trabillas de mi vestido azul marino con falda lápiz, los pasteles en los tacones marrón tostado y yo miro al espejo de la pared

-ya terminaste de arreglarte- me mira con una cara de cansancio, seguro me está matando internamente, por llegar llegar tarde al trabajo, pero aún no estaba lista, según la hoja que me enviaron tenia que ir bien presentable y puntual

Me atuso la melena larga y oscura unos segundos, pero desisto y opto por recogérmela con horquillas, mis ojos azules oscuros parecen cansados, les falta su chispa habitual. Sin duda es el resultado de tanto madrugar y trasnochar

Solo hace un mes que me vine a vivir con sango, después de ver una gran depresión los últimos años, necesité a alguien este conmigo si quería recuperarme de aquello y sin duda la mejor persona era sango. Ella es mi amiga desde que tengo memoria

-te parece mejor suelto o recogido - le pregunto con una mirada desesperada, ella solo se encoje de hombros

-suelto te queda mejor- le hago caso y me suelto el cabello, después cojo un lápiz labial y yo pinto los labios de un color rosa claro, al terminar junto a los labios y los despego con un chasquido

-bueno mejor será que nos apuremos si no queremos llegar tarde -le sonrió con una sonrisa de disculpa y ella solo se atina a sonreír negando con su cabeza

Subimos a mi pequeño mini y conduzco hasta su trabajo, ella es pastelera de una de las mejores pastelerías de la ciudad sin duda sus pasteles son deliciosos y creo que de ahí viene su amor por la Nutella, aunque no la culpo porque sé que a mí también me encanta.

-bueno sango, nos vemos tengo que conducir como un rayo-le doy un beso en la mejilla -no sabes cuan nerviosa estoy, enserio deseo ese trabajo -ella salé del coche y yo mira con una sonrisa

-lo lograrás confía en mí, y sobre todo confía en ti misma, cuídate, hasta luego, veo despedirse y caminar en su trabajo de forma lenta y cansada. Por esa razón y muchas mas quiero un sango como una hermana

0o0

A pesar de que llego tarde, conduzco mi pequeño mini hasta un estacionamiento, al salir alzo mi mirada hacia el edificio que se alza en lo alto de mi cabeza, la empresa Taisho, una de las mejores empresas de Tokio

Entro tranquilamente al edificio y me encamino hacia la secretaria del edificio

-buenas tardes, tengo una cita con el Señor Taisho, para ser su nuevo asistente-la joven me mira con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo que me sorprende es la primera vez que veo a alguien que está en su puesto sonriendo, probablemente saben estar mas serias que un tempano de hielo

-claro sube por el ascensor de la izquierda, ese te llevará directamente a la oficina de los Taishos- dijo con voz alegre, le doy una sonrisa si me dan el puesto de trabajo prometo invitarla a almorzar

-gracias- me despido de la mujer y camino con paso lento al elevador, mis tacones resuenan por la estadía. Al llegar, el ascensor sube en un tiempo récord cosa que agradezco grandemente en mis pensamientos, las puertas se abren y salgo a la oficina, mi primera impresión del lugar es grande

Hay un gran escritorio en forma de óvalo que cubre casi todo el lugar, en este de encontrar 5 secretarias que me miran fijamente con una ceja alzada, una de ellas suspira con una sonrisa y se dirige a mi

-hola, yo llamo Yuki un gusto en conocerte-me tendió su mano en forma de saludo que respondiste rápidamente

-me dejó kagome, un gusto

\- bueno kagome, vienes a la entrevista de trabajo, ¿verdad? - me pregunto con una sonrisa

\- así es- le devuelvo la sonrisa

-entonces sígueme -la señorita me conduce por un pasillo hasta detenerse ante una gran puerta de madera

-el despacho del señor taisho-dice con voz susurrante, y llama a la pueta con delicadeza

\- ¿el jefe? -pregunto

-el encargado-responde, y abre la puerta y entra con pasos ligeros-pase- dice en un susurro

Titubeo en el umbral y modificado como la señorita entra en la habitación que tengo adelante. Al final, obligo a mis pies a ponerse en acción a avanzar hacia la habitación, mientras miro con fijeza el lujoso despacho del señor taisho

hola hasta aquí el capitulo espero les haya gustado, comenten por favor.

si es posible mañana subiré nuevo capitulo de todas las historias

un besoooo

EmilyRIR


	3. capitulo 2

_**hola, quiero clarar un punto el anterior ****día****subí**** un capitulo de esta historia pero lo ****había**** publicado mal ****así**** que esta es una ****aclaración****, está es una historia totalmente diferente a sentimientos ****frívolos****, espero ****perdonen**** mi ****confusión****.**_

_**capitulo 2**_

-Señor Taisho, la señorita Higurashi, su nuevo asistente y del señor Taisho- anuncia la secretaria

-perfecto, gracias, Yuki.

Me sacan de mi estado de admiración y paso directamente al de alerta. Mi espalda se tensa.

No puedo verlo, el cuerpo de la chica lo tapa, pero esa voz áspera y suave hace que me quede en el sitio, sin duda no parece provenir de un fumador, obeso y que lleve gabardina

La secretaria, o Yuki, se aparta y me deja echarle un primer vistazo al señor Taisho

¡Ay dios mío! El corazón me golpea el esternón y mi respiración alcanza velocidades peligrosas. De repente me siento mareada y mi boca ignora las instrucciones de mi cerebro para que, al menos, diga algo. Me quedo ahí parada, sin más, mirando a ese hombre mientras que él, a su vez, me mira a mí. Su voz ronca me ha dejado piedra, pero verlo ... en fin, me ha dejado impresionada, temblorosa e incapaz de dar señales de inteligencia.

Se levanta de la silla, y mi mirada lo sigue hasta que se pone completamente de pie.

Es muy alto. Lleva las mangas de la camisa blanca recogidas, pero conserva la corbata negra, aflojada, colgando delante del ancho tórax

Rodea el enorme escritorio y camina desesperado hacia mí. Es entonces cuando recibo el verdadero impacto, trago saliva ..- este hombre es tan perfecto que casi me resulta doloroso, tiene el pelo blanco como la nieve y la sensación de que ha intentado arreglárselo de alguna manera pero haya desistido, sus ojos son color verde miel, son brillantes y demasiado intensos, y la sombra que cubre la mandíbula cuadrada no logra ocultar los hermosos rasgos que hay debajo, está en el punto de ... ¡Ay, dios mío !, es devastador. ¿El encargado de la empresa?

-señorita Higurashi. -su mano viene hacia mí, pero no consigo que mi brazo se levante y la estreche. Es guapísimo.

Cuando no le ofrezco la mano, se acerca y me pone las suyas sobre los hombros; luego se inclina para besarme y sus labios rozan suavemente mi mejilla ardiente. Me tenso de pies a cabeza. noto los latidos de mi corazón en los oídos y, aunque es del todo inapropiado para una reunión de negocios, no hago nada para detenerlo. No doy una.

-es un placer-me susurra al oído, lo cual solo sirve para hacerme emitir un pequeño gemido

Sé que nota lo tensa que estoy, no es difícil de darse cuenta porque me queda rígida, afloja las manos y baja el rostro para ponerlo a mi altura. Me mira directamente a los ojos

\- ¿se encuentra bien? - pregunta con una de las comisuras de los labios levantada en una especie de sonrisa. Veo que una sola arruga le cruza la frente.

Salgo de mi ridículo estado inerte y arrepiénteme doy cuenta de que todavía no le he dicho nada. ¿Ha notado mi reacción ante él? ¿Y la secretaria? Miro alrededor y la veo ahí inmóvil, yo estoy mirando directamente a los ojos con una cara de sorpresa. Me doy un empujón mental y retrocedo un paso, lejos de Taisho y de su potente abrazo. Deja caer las manos a los costados

-hola-carraspeo para aclárame la garganta -kagome. Me llamo kagome. - le tiendo la mano, pero no se da prisa en aceptarla; es como si no estrecha claro si es seguro o no, pero la estrecha ...

Al final.

Tiene la mano algo sudada y le tiembla un poco cuando aprieta la mía con firmeza, saltan chispas y una mirada curiosa revolotea por su increíble rostro. Ambos retiramos las manos sorprendidos

-agome. - prueba mi nombre entre sus labios y tengo que recurrir a todas mis fuerzas para no volver a gemir. Debería de dejar de hablar, de inmediato

-sí, kagome. -le confirmamo

Ahora es él quien parece haber retirado a su nirvana particular, mientras que yo soy cada vez más consciente de que está subiendo la temperatura

De pronto, parece recobrar la compostura, se mete las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, se mueve ligeramente la cabeza y se retira hacia atrás

-gracias, Yuki- hace un gesto con la cabeza a la secretaria, que le devuelve una pequeña sonrisa. Luego se marcha

Estoy a solas con este hombre que me ha dejado sin habla, inmóvil y perdido inútil.

Señala hacia dos silones de cuero marrón, uno frente a otro en el mirador, con una mesita de café entre ambos.

-por favor, toma asiento, ¿puedo ofrecerte algo para beber?

-Aparta la mirada de la mía y camina hacia un mueble con varias botellas de licor alineadas en la encimera.

Seguro que no se refiere a algo con alcohol. Es mediodía. Es demasiado pronto incluso para mí. Observe que se queda junto al mueble durante unos segundos antes de volver el rostro hacia mí y mirarme expectante.

-no, gracias- niego con la cabeza mientras hablo, por si acaso no me salen las palabras

\- ¿agua? -pregunta con esa sonrisa jugando en las comisuras de su boca.

por dios, no me mires.

-por favor. - me sale una sonrisa nerviosa. Tengo la boca seca

Coge dos botellas de agua de la nevera y regresa hacia mí. Es entonces cuando logro convencer a mis piernas temblorosas de que me lleven al otro lado del despacho, al sofá.

\- ¿kagome? -su voz me atraviesa y me hace titubear a mitad de camino

Me doy la vuelta para mirarlo. Probablemente sea una mala idea

\- ¿sí?

Sostiene un vaso de tubo

\- ¿vaso?

-si por favor. -sonrió.

Debe de pensar que no soy nada profesional. Me acomodo en el sofá de cuero, saco mi carpeta y la coloco en mis pernas mientras lo espero

Me doy cuenta de que me tiemblan las manos

Venga, mujer, ¡Tranquilízate! Finjo revisar mi curriculum cunado se acerca y coloca una botella de agua y un vaso para mí en la mesita. Se sienta en el otro sofá y cruza una pierna por encima de la otra, de manera que un tobillo descansa sobre el muslo.

Se recuesta contra el respaldo, se está poniendo cómodo, y el silencio que se impone entre las dos gritas mientras sigo revisando mi currículum, cualquier cosa con tal de no mirarlo. Sé que tengo que mirar a aquel hombre y decir algo en algún momento, pero todas las preguntas y respuestas habituales han huido, gritando y chillando, de mi cerebro

\- ¿por dónde empezamos? -pregunta. Eso me obliga a levantar la vista y dar señales de que él oye sus palabras. Sonríe, me derrito

Me está observando por encima de la botella mientras la levanta para acercársela a esos labios tan adorables. Rompo el contacto visual para incluir y servir un poco más de agua en el vaso.

Me está constando dominar los nervios y todavía puedo sentir su mirada. Esto es muy raro. Nunca me había afectado tanto un hombre.

-supongo que debería primero revisar mi currículum- ¡puedo hablar! Le devuelvo la mirada mientras coloco el vaso en la mesita

-ah- dice en voz baja. Ahí está la arruga en la frente. Aun así, sigue siendo guapísimo

\- ¿Que pediste viniera yo en concreto? -le pregunto.

-si- se limita un respondedor, vuelve a sonreír. Tengo que apartar la mirada

Tomo un sorbo de agua para humedecerme la boca seca y me aclaro la garganta antes de volver a enfrentarme a su poderosa mirada

\- ¿puedo preguntar por qué? -

-puedes-descruza la pierna, se inclina para dejar la botella en la mesita apoya los antebrazos en las rodillas, pero no dice nada más ¿no va a continuar la frase?

-valle. -me cuesta mantener el contacto visual- ¿Por qué?

-el oído hablar muy bien de ti

Noto que la cara se me pone roja.

-gracias

\- de nada- dice con suavidad- ¿has traído tu curriculum?

-por supuesto- contesto mientras lo pongo sobre la mesita, delante de él, y espero que lo arrastre hacia sí, pero * ¡horror! * se levanta con un movimiento fluido, me rodea y sienta su adorable y esbelto cuerpo en el sofá que hay a mi lado, Jesús. Huele a gloria bendita (agua fresca y mentolada). Contengo la respiración

-eres muy joven para ser un asistente consumada- reflexiona mientras pasa lentamente las páginas de mi currículum.

Tiene razón, lo soy. Es todo gracias a que Patrick me dio vía libre al contratarme como su asistente por primera vez. en estos cuatro años dejó la universidad, y fue contratada como asistente varias veces, por las buenas referencias de mi trabajo

La última vez trabajé con un señor llamado Jess que me quiso dar trabajo hasta un número de 4 años, pero tuve que desertar la oferta, ya que el señor Taisho me había llamado exclusivamente a mí, cosa que se me hizo extraño. gracias a todos los empresarios exitosos y con buenos puestos en sus empresas es que estoy donde estoy a mis veintiséis años

Bajo la mirada hacia su encantadora mano. Un precioso Rolex de oro y grafito le adornan la muñeca

\- ¿Qué edad tiene? -digo sin pensar. Madre mía Mi cerebro es un huevo revuelto y sé que acabo de sonrojarme hasta adquirir un tono rojo chillón.

deberíamos mantener la boca cerrada ¿De dónde diablos ha salido eso?

Me mira fijamente, sus ojos verdes miel abrazan los míos.

-veintiuno-responde con cara de Poker

Me rio burlona y el arquea unas cejas inquisitivas

-lo siento-murmuro, y vuelvo a mirar a la mesa. Me pone nerviosa. Lo oigo exhalar profundamente y su adorable mano se acerca de nuevo a mi currículum y comienza a pasar las paginas otra vez. mantiene la mano izquierda apoyada sobre el borde de la mesa

No veo ningún anillo ¿no está casado? ¿Cómo es posible?

-esto me interesa mucho- dice al tiempo que señala un reconocimiento de todas las empresas que trabajó a lo largo de los años. Alza la vista hacia mi

-hiciste un buen trabajo

-gracias -siento que me suben los colores mientras yo estudiaba atentamente antes de volver a mi currículum

Cojo el agua y resiste la tentación de ponerme el vaso en el frente para calmarme, pero casi lo hago cuando su muslo embutido en los pantalones, roza mi rosillas desnuda. Cambio de postura rápidamente para romper el contacto y, con el rabillo del ojo, veo las comisuras de sus labios se están dibujando una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Lo está haciendo a propósito. Esto es demasiado

\- ¿Dónde está el servicio? -pregunto al volver a dejar el vaso encima de la mesa

Necesito ir y recomponerme. Estoy hecho un manojo de nervios

Se levanta rápidamente del sofá y retrocede para dejarme pasar

-cruzando la recepción a mano izquierda- dice con una sonrisa. Sabe el efecto que está teniendo sobre mí. El modo en que me sonríe me dice que está al tanto de ello. Apuesto a que las mujeres siempre reaccionan así con el

-gracias- me pongo de lado para poder pasar el hueco que hay entre el sofá y la mesita, pero es difícil, cuando él no tiene el mínimo esfuerzo para dejarme más espacio. Tengo que rozarlo para pasar, y eso me hace contener la respiración hasta que estoy lejos de su cuerpo

Avanzo hacia la puerta.

Tiene la mirada clavada en mí; me siento como si me agujerease el vestido con su fuego. Giro el cuello de un lado al otro para intentar controlar la piel de gallina que se eriza en la nuca

Salgo a trompicones del despacho y avanzo por el pasillo y sigo sus instrucciones hasta toparme con unos baños ridículamente pijos. Me abrazo frente al lavabo y me miro al espejo

-por dios, kagome, ¡contrólate! -le gruño a mi reflejo

-ha conocido al señor, ¿verdad?

Me doy la vuelta y veo una mujer de negocios muy atractiva que juega con su pelo en el otro extremo del baño, no sé qué decir, pero eso acaba de confirmar mis sospechas: produce este efecto en todas las mujeres, cuando mi cerebro fracasa y no puedo decir nada, me limito a sonreír

Me devuelve la sonrisa. Se está divirtiendo y sabe por qué estoy tan aturrullada. Luego desaparece de los servicios. Si no tengo tanto calor y no estoy tan nervioso, me siento avergonzada por lo evidente de mi estado. Pero tengo calor y estoy muy nerviosa, así que me olvido de la humillación, respiro hondo un par de veces y me lavo las manos sudadas con jabón Noble Isle. Debería a ver traído el bolso. Me vendría bien un poco de cacao para los labios. Sigo teniendo la boca seca y eso hace que mis labios se resientan

Vale, tengo que volver a salir ahí afuera, que me den las horas y los horarios del señor taisho y largarme. El corazón me suplica que me relaje. Estoy muy avergonzada de mí misma. Vuelvo a recogerme el pelo, salgo de los servicios y regreso al despacho del señor Taisho. No sé si voy a ser capaz de trabajar para este hombre y su padre; me afecta demasiado

Llamo a la puerta antes de entrar y el encuentro sentado en el sofá mirando aun mi currículum.

Alza la vista y sonríe, ahora sé que tengo que marcharme, de verdad. Me es imposible trabajar con este hombre. Todas las moléculas de mi inteligencia y mis facultades mentales se desvanecen súbitamente en su presencia. Y lo peor de todo es que él lo sabe

Me arengo mentalmente para animarme y me acerco a la mesa ignorando el hecho de que Taisho sigue cada uno de mis movimientos con la mirada. Se reclina hacia atrás en el sofá para que pase por delante de él, pero no, lo hago. Me siento en el sofá de enfrente, justo en el borde.

Me lanza una mirada inquisitiva

\- ¿te encuentra bien?

-si-respondo sin más. lo sabe- ¿quieres mostrarme mi oficina y las horas del trabajo?

Obligo a mi voz a mostrar seguridad. Ahora solo debo seguir el protocolo. No tengo la menor intención de aceptar este contrato, pero tampoco puedo marcharme, así como así, por muy tentador que sea

Enarca las cejas, sorprendido por mi cambio de estrategia

-claro

Se levanta del sofá y da unas zancadas hacia el escritorio para coger el móvil. Recojo mis cosas, las metodas en el bolso y sigo su gesto, que me indica el camino

Me adelanta rápidamente, se acerca a la puerta y me hace una reverencia galante y exagerada mientras la mantiene abierta. le sonrió con educación, a pesar de que sé que está jugando conmigo, y salgo al pasillo, hacia la recepción. Me tenso en cuanto me pone la mano en la cintura para guiarme

¿A qué está jugando? Me esfuerzo cuanto puedo por ignóralo, pero tendré que estar muerta para no percibir el efecto que este hombre tiene en mí. Se que lo sabe. Tengo la piel ardiendo -seguro que le esta calentado la mano a través del vestido-, no puedo controlar la respiración y andar me exige toda mi capacidad de coordinación y de todas mis fuerzas

Soy patética, y es más evidente que Taisho está disfrutando con las reacciones que provoca en mí. Debo de ser la mar de entretenida

Enfadada conmigo misma, camino un poco más de prisa para romper el contacto con la mano que mantiene en mi cintura. Me detengo al llegar a un punto en que no hay más rutas posibles y solo está el elevador

Me alcanza y señala con la cabeza el elevador, entiendo su referencia. Camino de forma rápida pero segura sin parecer desesperada y pulso el único botón que está en él, las puestas se abren de inmediato y no pierden el tiempo. El entra de forma calmada con las manos en los bolsillos y presiona el ultimo botón

-nos dirigimos a la mansión Taishos- dice viéndome directamente a los ojos, me sorprende un poco, cosa que él lo noto. Ante mi reacción, las comisuras de sus labios forman una sonrisa que resalta la verde miel de sus ojos y alarga sus generosas pestañas.

Sonrió y sacudo la cabeza, admirada ante ese hombre glorioso

No me doy cuenta a la hora que llegamos a la planta baja y la venta primero, se queda esperando que lo siga, continuamos por los recibidos

-haces algún deporte? -me pregunta el de la nada

Me entra la risa, pero es una risa incomoda

-a veces- suelo correr y lanzar flechas con mi arco. Dame un bate, una raqueta, una pelota y ya verás la que lío.

\- ¿y usted? -pregunto.

Llegamos afuera del edificio y yo lo sigo

-no, me importa jugar de vez en cuando, pero me van más los deportes extremos

Se detiene y yo con él. Tiene una forma física y un tono muscular que son demasiado

\- ¿Qué clase de deportes extremos?

-Snowboard, sobre todo. Pero probó el rafting en aguas rápidas, el puñeteo, el paracaidismo y las batallas con espadas. Soy un poco adicto a la adrenalina, me gusta sentir la sangre bombeando en las venas

-me observa mientras habla y siento que me está analizando. Tendría que anestesiarme para que yo me atreviese con esos pasatiempos que bombean sangre en las venas. Prefiero salir a correr de vez en cuando o practicar con mi arco

-extremos-digo sin dejar de estudiar a ese hombre cuya edad desconozco

-muy extremos- confirmado en voz baja. La respiración se me acelera de nuevo y cierro los ojos mientras me grito mentalmente por ser tan patética

\- ¿seguimos? -pregunta

Percibo la sonora que tiñe su voz

Abro los ojos y yo encuentro con su penetrante mirada verde miel

-si por favor

Ojalá dejase de mirarme así

Medio sonríe otra vez y se encamina a un auto que lo espera a unos metros del mío

-Señor Taisho, él traído mi propio auto, espero que no sea una molestia si lo utilizo mientras lo sigo detrás de su coche-digo con una mirada tranquila, me mira con el ceño fruncido, pero asiente en aprobación

Nos separamos y le doy la espalda, siento como me persigue con sus ojos hasta que llego a mi mini

Al sentarme siento como mi pulso sigue acelerado por tan intenso hombre, veo por el retrovisor como un auto negro avanza y me pita para que siga

La verdad no sabía que el trabajo era en una casa, pensaba que era en aquel edificio, y eso hace que las posibilidades para trabajar con el disminuyan de manera drástica

No sé cuánto tiempo conducimos, pero eso no tiene relevancia, abro la ventana un poco para que el aire llegue a mi cara y me rebaje el intenso sonrojado que debo tener en ella, literalmente siento como mi cara hierve

Nos salimos de la carretera principal y yo nos metemos por un camino angosto, donde veo las puertas más difíciles que haya visto jamás

En una placa de oro de uno de los pilares se lee: Taishos

¡Madre mía! miro como el auto de Taisho se adelanta por las puertas y yo me quedo un poco atrás admirando el lugar

Veo que el camino de grava parece prolongado mientras que el auto de Taisho sigue el camino, cruzo las puertas y continuo por el sendero de grava bordeada de árboles que parecen no tener fin.

Los adultos mayores a ambos lados del camino, a intervalos regulares y equidistantes, dan la impresión de haber sido colocados estratégicamente para ocultar lo que hay detrás. Tras unos kilómetros de conducción a la sombra, donde perdió completamente el auto de Taisho, entró en un patio perfectamente circular. Admiro boca abierta la enorme mansión que se yergue en el centro que reclama toda atención, esplendida, pero ahora siento todavía más presión. cada minuto que pasa me entusiasma menos trabajar para él

Las puestas negras- con adornos de oro pulido- están flaqueadas por cuatro miradores gigantes protegidos por pilares tallados en piedra. La estructura de la elegante mansión está compuesta por bloques gigantes de piedra caliza, y los frondosos laureles cubren la fachada. La fuente del centro del patio suelta chorros de agua iluminada y le pone la guinda al pastel. Es todo muy imponente.

Me detengo, paro el motor y veo como Sesshomaru baja del coche de una forma esplendida, un metro noventa de puro músculos.

Hago lo mismo que el, no sin antes pelearme con el seguro de mi mini. De pie y agarrándome a la parte superior de la puerta del coche, alzo la vista hacia el magnífico edificio

El césped está más verde que el verde, el exterior de la mansión tiene aspecto de recibir una limpieza diaria y parece que hasta las grabaciones que pasan la aspiradora todos los días. A juzgar por el exterior me es imposible imaginar el interior. Miró las decenas de ventanas corredoras en voladizo y las lujosas cortinas que cuelgan de todas ellas.

En las puertas de la mansión veo como Sesshomaru llega a ellas y le recibe un hombre con un peinado un poco peculiar, veo como se dan la mano y se me quedan viendo, en ese momento mando todas las neuronas de mi cerebro para que funcionen y pueda caminar hacia ellos.

Al medio camino veo como yo sonríe de nuevo con su mirada peculiar, siento como yo tiemblan las piernas y hago un enorme esfuerzo para no caer

Al llegar veo al hombre de cerca es muy atractivo- probablemente aun no haya llegado a los treinta-te presento a kagome Higurashi, él es Miroku Moushin

-buenas tardes, y bienvenida a la catedral del placer - ríe Miroku

-hola- sonrió educadamente

Caminamos hacia dentro y lo que veo no deja de sorrenderme, observo con detenimiento el amplio espacio y de inmediato quedo impresionada por la grandiosa escalera curva que ocupa el centro de la estancia y lleva al primer piso

La decoración es opulenta lujosa e intimida mucho. Los azules profundos, Los grises topó con toque de dorado, junto con el suelo de parquet caoba oscuro, hacen que el lugar resulte impresionante y extravagante en extremo.

Giramos a la derecha y tengo que seguirlos como puedo. Mis tacones marrones tostado resuenan contra el suelo de parquet mientras yo conduzco más allá de la escalera central, hacia la parte de atrás de la mansión Taisho

Oigo el murmullo de una conversación y miro a mi derecha. Veo mucha gente sentada en varias mesas, comiendo, bebiendo y charlando. Hay camareros sirviendo comida y bebida y el sonido inconfundible de la banda del barrio. Frunzo el entrecejo, pero entonces lo pillo. Es un hotel, un hotel de campo pijo. El alivio me relaja suavemente los hombros cuando llego a la conclusión.

Pasamos por delante de unos baños y llegamos a un bar los dos se paran y el chico regresa a verme

en ese momento me doy cuenta del chico que hay a su lado

-kagome, él es Ranma Saotome, Ranma ella es kagome Higurashi

-buenas tardes- dice Ranma con voz cansada. Parece u poco triste, Su aspecto (es guapo si te gustan los chicos rudos) y su carácter me dice que es inteligente, seguro de sí mismo y probablemente un hombre de negocios. Lleva el pelo largo trenzado perfectamente, el traje impoluto y hace gala de una mirada astuta

-hola- vuelvo a sonreír educadamente

\- ¿puedo invitarte una copa? -pregunta, Miroku a tiempo que levanta un botellín

Veo que Taisho sacude un poco la cabeza y pone los ojos en blanco. Miroku sonríe. Es informal y relajado, con unos vaqueros viejos, una camiseta de la marca Superdry y unas converse. Tiene un rostro insolente con un hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda que le favorece. Sus ojos azules brillan, cosa que hace parecer aún más insolente, y lleva el pelo oscuro a la altura de los hombros y hecho un desastre, supongo que a veces se lo agarra en una coleta

-no, gracias-contesto.

Mueve la cabeza hacia Taisho.

\- ¿Sesshomaru?

-no gracias. Le voy a enseñar a Kagome la mansión y su oficina, va a trabajar como asistente mía y de mi padre dice sonriendo

Me rio por dentro. No lo haré si puedo evitarlo. De todos modos, se está precipitando un poco ¿no? Todavía no hemos hecho las tarifas de pago, ni los lugares que recitan frecuentemente o del tiempo que toma cada cosa o sus agendas personales

-ya era hora. Ustedes dos son todo un desastre-gruñe Ranma

\- ¿Qué tal el snowboard en Cortina, amigo mío-pregunta Miroku

Sesshomaru se sienta en un taburete

-alucinante, la forma de esquiar de los italianos se parece bastante a su estilo de vida relajado- esboza una gran sonrisa (la primera sonrisa de verdad desde el conozco), recta, blanca y exuberante, este hombre es un dios levantamiento tarde, parecía una buena montaña, bajaba las laderas hasta que me cedían las piernas, echaba la siesta, comía tarde y, al siguiente día, vuelta a empezar- está hablando con todos pero me mira a mí. Su pasión por los descensos queda reflejada en su amplia sonrisa

No puedo evitar devolvérsela

\- ¿se le da bien? - supuestamente, porque es lo único que se me ocurre. Imagino que todo se le da bien

-muy bien- confirmado.

Asiento con un gesto de aprobación y, por unos segundos, nuestras miradas se funden y se entrelazan

Soy la primea en apartarla

\- ¿continuamos? - pregunta tras bajarse del taburete y señala la salida del gran salón

-si- sonrió. Al fin y al cabo, se supone que vendrá aquí a trabajar. Lo único que obtuvo hasta el momento es un sofocón y una lista de deportes extremos. Siento que estoy como en trance

Desde el momento en que atravesó las puertas del edificio sabido que no iba a ser una reunión normal y corriente, y estaba en lo cierto. A lo largo de los cuatro años que llevo visitando a mis clientes en sus casas, sus lugares de trabajo y edificios, nunca me topado con un Sesshomaru Taisho

Probablemente no vuelva a hacerlo. Sin duda tengo un buen trabajo.

Me vuelvo hacia los dos chicos de la barra y me despido con una sonrisa. Ellos levantan los botellines hacia mi antes de comenzar una conversación. Camino en dirección a la puerta que lleva de vuelta al recibidor y lo siento cerca, detrás de mí. tan cerca que puedo olerlo. Cierro los ojos y rezo una plegaria a dios para que me saque pronto de esta y, al menos, con un mínimo de dignidad intacta. Es demasiado intenso y estimulante mis sentidos en un millo de direcciones distintas

-y ahora, las oficinas-comienza a subir la amplia escalera. Lo sigo mientras contemplo el vacío colosal que lleva una zona muy espaciosa- esta son las habitaciones privadas-dados señalando varias puertas

Camino detrás de él admirando su adorable trasero, pensando que es posible que tengamos los auriculares más sexys que alguna vez hemos tenido el privilegio de ver. Cuando obtenga apartar los ojos de su culo prieto veo que, a intervalos regulares, hay al menos veinte puertas que llevan a otras habitaciones, avanzamos hasta otra escalera grandiosa que lleva a un piso superior

Al pie de la escalera hay una preciosa vidriería y un arco que conduce a otra ala

-este es el lugar- me guía por una nueva ala de la casa- aquí es donde vas a trabajar tu- agrega, y se detiene en la entrada del pasillo que lleva a diez habitaciones más

\- ¿es todo nuevo? -pregunto

-sí, te las enseñare

Me deja más que asombrada cuando me coge de la mano y tira de mi por el pasillo hasta que alcanzamos la última puerta. ¡Que inapropiado! Todavía le suda la mano y estoy segura que la mía tiembla entre sus dedos. La sonrisa que me lanza con una ceja arqueada me dice que estoy en lo cierto. Hay una especie de corriente eléctrica que fluye entre los dos y hace que me estremezca

Abre las puertas y me mete en una oficina, es enorme y las ventanas encajan con el resto de la propiedad. Quien quiera que la construyese hizo un excelente trabajo

\- ¿son todas tan grandes? -pregunto, y doblo los dedos hasta que me suelta la mano. ¿Se comporta así con todas las mujeres? Es desconcertante

-si.

Me dirijo hacia el centro de la habitación mientras miro a mi alrededor. Tiene un buen tamaño

Veo que hay otra puerta

\- ¿tiene baño? -mientras hablo, voy hacia la puerta y entrada

-si.

Las oficinas son difíciles, especialmente teniendo en cuenta como suelen ser las oficinas normalmente. Me sentiría muy emocionada si no estuviese tan preocupada por lo que se espera de mí. Esto no es rococó Unión. Salgo del cuarto de baño que por cierto era muy elegante.

Al salir encuentro a Taisho apoyado en la pared, con las manos en los bolsillos, los ojos caídos y los ojos oscuros mirándome. Dios mío, este hombre es puro sexo. Es casi una pena que no pueda trabajar para él, mi estilo de trabajo es muy deferente

-no estoy seguro de ser la persona adecuada para este trabajo- sueno apesadumbrada. No pasa nada, porque lo estoy. Me apena no poder controlarme. Me mira, con esos ojos verdes miel que atacan mis defensas, y me doy la vuelta sobre los talones.

-creo que tienes lo que quiero-dice en voz baja.

¡Madre mía!

-lo mío no es este estilo de trabajo- hecho otro vistazo a la habitación y, desesperación, vuelvo a dejar que mi mirada se pose en él- estoy seguro de que quedará más satisfecho con Bankotsu o con Jaktotsu. Ellos se encargan de nuestros clientes más estrictos- digo y lo sé porque en nuestra oficina ellos son los que más tiene este estilo de trabajos

Reflexiona sobre lo que él dijo durante un segundo, hace de nuevo ese movimiento de cabeza y se aparta de la pared impulsándose con los omóplatos

-pero te quiero a ti

\- ¿Por qué?

-tienes pintada de ser muy buena

Se me escapa un suspiro involuntario entre los labios al escuchar sus palabras. No sé cómo interpretarlas. ¿Se refiere a mi habilidad como asistente oa otra cosa? El modo en que me mira me dice que es la otra cosa. Esta un pelín demasiado seguro de sí mismo

Camina hacia el gran escritorio en donde esta coronada una que según yo es la mejor computadora que he visto antes, rodea el escritorio enorme y sus sillas y se encamina al interior de este, luego abre un cajón y saca dos libretas medianas, se da la Vuelta a las dos libretas en mano, al llegar a mí, me dan las manos con una sonrisa que juguetea en su bello rostro y antes de decir algo, hace una pausa para valorar mi reacción.

-toma - me entrega las libretas y yo lo miro pensativa

\- ¿y esto para qué es? - no puedo evitar el tono de confusión

Sonríe y me derrito en un charco de hormonas calientes

-los horarios claros.

Sí. Dios, debe de estar pensado que soy lerda

-sí, claro-guardo las dos libretas en mi cartera y vuelvo a mirarlo a los ojos

-claro-su voz es grave y seductora. No estoy seguro de poder aguantar mucho más.

\- ¿Hay algunas especificaciones en particular o evitar?

-no puedes hacer lo que quieras, tranquila

Ah, bueno no voy a estar tranquilo con nada porque no va a volver a verme por aquí. Pero debería obtener la máxima información para poder pasar a Bankotsu oa Jaktotsu el trabajo con al menos un mínimo de datos

-alguna especificación de ropa que se deba usar en el trabajo

-no- comienza a caminar hacia mi - me gusta tu vestido-susurra

Mierda, ¡tengo que salir de aquí!

-gracias- digo con un grito agudo mientras voy de camino a la puerta-. Ya tengo todo lo necesario, no es verdad, pero no puedo quedarme ni un minuto más. Este hombre me nula los sentidos-prepara algunas notas- salgo al pasillo y voy directo al comienzo de las escaleras

Maldita sea, cuando me despertó esta mañana esto era lo último que me esperaba. Un hotel de campo pijo- con un dueño guapísimo como colofón-no forma parte de mi rutina diaria

Consigo llegar a la escalera y la baja a una velocidad estúpida, teniendo en cuenta los altísimos tacones marrón tostado que llevo puestos. Pongo los pies en el suelo de parquet preguntándome cómo diablos llegó aquí

-espero noticias tuyas, kagome- su voz ronca me grabó el cuerpo. Taisho me alcanza al final de la escalera y me alcanza la mano. La acepto por temor a que, si no lo hago, se acerque y volverá a ponerme los labios encima

-tiene un hotel encantador-digo de corazón. Estoy empezando a desear que el contenido de mi bolso consiste en unas bragas limpias, una venda, tapones para los oídos y algún tipo de armadura. Con eso tenemos estado más preparada.

Levanta las cejas, mantiene mi mano en las suyas y lentamente, la aprieta. La corriente que viaja por nuestras manos unidas hace que me tense de pies a cabeza

-tengo un hotel encantador-repite pensativo. La corriente se convierte en una descarga eléctrica y retiro la mano en un acto reflejo. Me mira inquisitivo-ha sido un placer conocerte, kagome. De verdad hace énfasis en de verdad

-lo mismo digo-susurro -

Veo que su mirada se clava en mi durante un instante y comienza a mordisquearse el labio inferior. Se desplaza hacia la mesa central del recibidor. Saca una sola cala del jarrón que preside el mueble y el estudio un momento antes de la recuperación.

-elegancia sencilla-dice con suavidad

No sé por qué, quizás porque mi cerebro está muerto, pero la cojo

-gracias.

Se meta las manos a los bolsillos y me observa de cerca.

-de nada. - su mirada viaja de mis ojos a mis labios

Retrocedo unos pasos

\- ¡por fin te encuentro! -una mujer venta del bar y se acerca a Taisho. Es atractiva; castaña de estatura media con el pelo escalonado y labios rojos y carnosos. Lo besa en la mejilla- ¿estas listo?

Vale, supongo que debe de ser la esposa. Pero no lleva anillo, así que quizás sea la novia. Sea como sea, me quedo perpleja, porque él no me quita los ojos de encima ni se molesta en contestar su pregunta. Ella se da la vuelta para ver qué le robando su atención y mí mira con recelo. Me cae mal al instante, y no tiene nada que ver con el hombre que está abrazando.

\- ¿y tú eres ...? -ronronea

Cambio de postura, incomoda. Me siento como si me hubieran pillando haciendo una travesura

Bueno, es que me han pillado. Él tuvo reacciones extremadamente indeseadas hacia su novio

Una irracional punzada de celos me apuñala. ¡Esto es ridículo!

Sonrió con dulzura

-yo ya me iba. Adiós, -me doy la vuelta y dinámicamente salgo corriendo hacia la puerta escalones abajo. Me subo de un salto al coche, dejo escapar un enorme suspiro y, cuando mis pulmones me agradecen el aire fresco, me reclino en el asiento y empiezo a hacer ejercicios para normalizar la respiración

Voy a tener que pasarle el trabajo a Jaktotsu. Me hecho a reír, es una idea estúpida. Jaktotsu es gay, Taisho le afectara tanto como a mí. A pesar de que esta pillado, sigo sin poder trabajar con él, sacudo la cabeza, incrédula y arranco el coche

Mientras conduzco por el camino de grava, miro como la imponente casa se hace cada vez más pequeña en mi retrovisor. Y allí, de pie en lo alto de la escalera, viéndome marchar, esta Sesshomaru Taisho

0o0

\- ¡ha vuelto! Estaba a punto de llamarte- exclama Sango sin levantar la vista del televisor - ¿Te apetece salir-sigue sin mirarme?

Es algo bueno. Estoy seguro de que mi cara me delataría si intentara fingir que no pasa nada.

Todavía estoy alterada por mi cita del mediodía con cierto señor de la mansión Taishos. No tengo energía para arreglarme y salir

\- ¿y si guardamos fuerzas para mañana? -tengo que intentar. sé que eso significa una botella de vino en el sofá, pero al menos podre ponerme pijama y relajarme. Después del día que tuvo, mi mente va a toda pastilla y necesito desconectar. Me duele la cabeza y no él podrá concentrarse en todo el día

-perfecto, termino la serie y soy toda tuya-baja un poco el volumen de la televisión - ¿Qué tal el día en la oficina?

¡Ja! ¿Qué le digo esperaba encontrarme a un paleto pomposo que ha resultado ser un dios, guapo a rabiar. Pidió que fuera yo expresamente, su tacto me cambió en lava ardiendo, no puedo mirarlo a los ojos por miedo a desmayarme y le ha gustado mi vestido. En vez de eso contesto:

-interesante.

Levanta la vista hacia arriba

-cuenta- responde. Le brillan los ojos

-no era lo que esperaba. Me quito una pelusa imaginaria del vestido azul marino para intentar restarle importancia

-no me cuentes lo que te esperabas y dime que te ha encontrado- ha dejado de ver la televisión, en vez de eso me mira fijamente.

-el dueño-me encojo de hombros mientras jugueteo con mi cinturón marrón tostado

\- ¿el dueño? -pregunta con los labios fruncidos.

-sí, Sesshomaru Taisho, el dueño- me quito más pelusas imaginarias del vestido

-Sesshomaru Taisho, el dueño-me imita, ya continuación hace gestos para que me sienta con ella en el sillón- ¿Por qué el dueño, Sesshomaru Taisho no era cómo esperarbas? -

¡Porque estaba muy bueno me dejó caer en el sillón con el bolso en el regazo mientras Sango, se da golpecitos en la palma de la mano con una cuchara que por lo que veo, antes estaba lleno de Nutella

-cuéntame-me presiona.

Sabe que tengo algo que contar

Me encojo de hombros.

-el hombre es atractivo y lo sabe-los ojos se le iluminan y los golpes de la cuchara se entornan más rápidos. quiere más drama. Le encanta Cuando Hoyo y yo rompimos, fue la primera en aparecer para ver el espectáculo en calidad de amigas. No tenía por qué tenía molestado. Lo dejamos en un acuerdo mutuo. fue una ruptura amistosa y bastante aburrida. No destruimos la vajilla y ningún vecino tuvo que llamar a la policía

\- ¿Qué edad tiene? -pregunta con avidez

Ahí me ha pillado. Todavía me torturo haber soltado una pregunta tan inapropiada en una reunión de negocios. No Valia la pena ni que me sintiera avergonzada, porque estaba claro que estaba jugando conmigo

Me encojo de hombros

-dijo que veintiuno, pero por lo menos tiene diez más.

\- ¿se lo ha preguntado? - la mandíbula le llega al regazo

-si. Se me escapo en un momento en el que el filtro cerebro-boca me Fallo del todo. No me siento orgullosa. -murmuro-él se quedó como una idiota, Sango. Nunca me había sentido así con un hombre. Pero este ... en fin, te habrías avergonzado de mí.

Suelta una sonora carcajada.

\- ¡kagome, tengo que enseñarte habilidades sociales! -se recuesta con brusquedad sobre el respaldo del sillón y lame la cuchara

-si por favor-gruño, y estiro la mano hacia ella. Me pasa una cuchara y la de Nutella al igual que ella y comienzo a lamer los bordes. Hace un mes que vivo con Sango y sobrevivo a base de vino, azúcar para cobertura y Nutella. No puedo decir que la ruptura me haya quitado el apepitito- estaba muy seguro de sí mismo-digo en lametones

\- ¿en qué sentido?

-ese hombre sabía que provocaba ciertas reacciones en mí. seguro que daba pene verme. Ha sido patético

\- ¿tanto?

Sacudo la cabeza

-exageradamente patético

-seguro que no vale nada en la cama-musita Sango-todos los guapos son así ¿y los horarios?

-aun no les he escuchado, pensaba que iba a trabajar en un edificio, pero había estado totalmente equivocado, es un hotel de campo súper pijo con spa.

-Puedo ir contigo la próxima vez? -pregunta con más chocolate en la boca

-No. no pienso regresar. No puedo trabajar así. Además, tiene novia y no puedo volver a mirar a los ojos, no después del número de hoy levanto del sillón y tiro la cuchara al lavavajillas- se lo he pasado a Bankotsu ¿y el vino?

-en la nevera

Subimos al apartamento y nos ponemos el pijama. dejo el bolso en la cama y la cala hace su aparición estelar. Elegancia sencilla. La cojo y le doy vuelas ente los dedos; luego la tiro a la basura. Olvidado ...

Ya con la ropa cómoda, ponemos una película en Netflix y salto al sofá con Sango e intento concentrarme en la película

Es imposible El ojo de mi mente esta invadido por las imágenes de un hombre de ojos verdes miel, con el cabello blanco como la nieve, esbelto y de edad desconocida con unos andares para bebé y toneladas de atractivo sexual. Me quedo dormida con las palabras pero te quiero a ti rotando en mi cabeza. No tan olvidado ...

**hola aquí les traigo el 2 capitulo, espero les guste como va, como se especifica cuenta aquí Sesshomaru es más distinto de lo que sabe ser, quien sabe tal vez sea la edad, ok no :)**

**gracias a todas las chicas que siempre me dan su apoyo les agradezco muchísimo, en especial a Faby Sama y Nena Taisho que siempre dejan lindos comentarios en mis historias ya hemerythPaola y azzulaprincess por comentar el anterior capitulo**

**¿Qué creen que pasara en el próximo capitulo? kagome trabajara para Sesshomaru ?, ¿quién era la mujer que estaba con el ?, si quieren saberlo dejen su like y su comentario, por 10 comentarios se subirá un capítulo nuevo :)**

**pst: no me maten por eso: D**

**un besoooo **

**EmilyRIR**


End file.
